bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Discontinuation of Unit and Squad Spotlights
As much as I regret making this announcement, I feel that it is important for me to voice my reasons on why I decided to retire from making blogs and guides. If you're relatively new to the scene of things here, I am Linathan, the Brave Frontier Global Wiki Admin. I was known for making these blogs called Unit Spotlights and Squad Spotlights, even before my mod promotion. They were meant to provide comprehensible insights on units and assistance to players, mainly to newer players. It was February 2015 when I created my Wikia account, and I felt obligated to join a community where I feel that I could stand out. I was just improving at the game and I felt it was a great idea to write up guides and provide my own opinions on units that were being released. I was quite a noob at writing the guides, but I improved. Turned out, it made quite an impact on newer players, which made me very happy. Because of this, I felt I could expand upon bringing more people into the game. As you've noticed (if you stuck around for quite some time), there haven't been any Unit Spotlights or Squad Spotlights posted on a regular basis anymore and the popular blog list is starting to feel a bit empty. I knew from the start that these unit analyses and guides were going to hit a stopping point as soon as my agenda started piling up. I've only started university this past September and it's been a really busy year. Worst part about it is that this is only the beginning phase so I still have a long way to go. Another thing is that even though I've received good feedback on the analyses and guides I make, I often feel like I don't put much passion put into making them. There would be guides that I would drag out for days and maybe even weeks (just look at Lasswell's Unit Spotlight) either because I feel like writing these guides are a chore or I feel too overwhelmed by work in general. To me, I feel that I cannot make a unit review or guide great because the passion isn't there. Due to lack of passion, I feel extremely guilty because I feel that I should put in more effort into making the guides. They are descriptive, but they lack key components. Additionally, I feel that they do not live up to the standards of other guides. I only consider them to be good and nothing much better. Thus, I have decided to stop making Unit Spotlights and Squad Spotlights. Regardless of when you started supporting me in making these, I thank you all for two years of spotlights. It's truly been a wonderful experience and I cannot thank you all enough for the support. If I do receive enough requests to write up a particular unit review or guide or if I find a really good reason to make a guide, I might be able to write it up. For now, I am focusing on main-space wiki editing and keeping the wiki as up-to-date as possible, since that is most important to the wiki as a whole. I apologize if this news disappoints you, but it's ultimately the decision I had to take. On a final note, I plan on creating some guides regarding squad building to finally wrap things up. This is going to be a huge project that I will be collaborating with a few people for and I'm definitely looking forward to posting these. I aim to make these guides to tie in with the Weekly Help Threads. Stay tuned for the final product... As always, if you have any more questions, you are more than welcome to leave a message on my Message Wall. I am open to suggestions, whether it'd be about my spotlights, things on the wiki, or really anything in particular. I'll still be here, so don't worry! I'm not going anywhere. Just shifting focus, mainly towards main-space wiki-editing. You can find the archive of all of the Unit Spotlights and Squad Spotlights in my Spotlights: Table of Contents. Thank you for two years of spotlights! Category:Blog posts